Two Paths to Choose From
by Sullie-Superhuman
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke fight at the Valley of the Ends, and something else awakens within Naruto? Find out as he must choose which power to follow, or attempt to control them both. He's left with two path's to choose from.
1. The Awakening

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, and I'm really going to try and make something interesting and fun to read. Please review at the end, and give me some pointers please. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto in any way shape or form, if I did, do you really think I'd be writing this? Hell no, this'd be canon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was now right in his face, fist plunged through his chest. The chirping of the Chidori echoed through out the Valley of the End. Blood flowed from all of Naruto's wounds, while Sasuke was winded, and looked worn out. They both continued to stare down each other. Sasuke's body was marked with the curse of the heavens.

"Naruto, you were the only one I considered family, you are like a brother to me." Sasuke stated his voice flat and emotionless.

Naruto couldn't say much, blood poured out of his mouth. He could feel the taunts of the Kyuubi roaring in his head, to take his power and crush the Uchiha. The blonde gave into the whispers of power, and red chakra began to surge out of him. It was completely covering his chest, when it suddenly stopped. Originating from his heart, a black chakra began to seep on top of the demonic chakra, taking control. The unfamiliar energy sent a pulse, sending Sasuke flying back. It then wrapped around Naruto, just like a cocoon.

Sasuke picked himself up slowly, standing on wobbly legs. He looked up to see pure black encasing Naruto's form. He could feel a confliction of power inside it, each trying to dominate. He stood back a bit, and prepared to end it. Making a few handsigns, Sasuke charged Naruto once again, lightning gathered in his palm. He let out a battle cry, and thrusted the Chidori forward. It was stopped by a pale skinned hand, ending with black claws.

Naruto was going through a series of emotions, a whirlwind inside his head. He wanted to access Kyuubi's power, and he could feel it, then it just stopped. Instead, a different feeling embraced him, and he couldn't stop it. It washed over him, and he seemed to be suspended in absolute darkness.

_Inside Naruto's head…_

_Naruto couldn't see anything around him. Darkness. Just darkness. He looked around and screamed out for anyone._

'' _Is anyone here!" He yelled, "C'mon show yourself!'' He couldn't hear anything either. It seemed like he was everywhere and nowhere at once. He couldn't explain it. He tried to move, but couldn't, something was holding him. It was a weird sensation, and he wished it would end. Then all of a sudden, he heard a voice._

"_**Allow me to finish this. Do not worry young one."**__The voice boomed._

_After hearing the loud voice, Naruto attempted to look around, but forgot he couldn't move. "W-who's here?" He asked, slightly stuttering._

"_**Do not worry about that. Just sit back, and relax."**____It said, and everything seemed to stop_

_Back on the outside…_

The grip on Sasuke's wrist tightened, and the Uchiha winced, but refused to make a sound. The blackness began to recede, until it was a slight haze around Naruto. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"N-naruto wha-"He went to say before he was interrupted by a fist planting itself in his gut. He flew back, and rolled on the water. He held his side, and looked up at Naruto.

Naruto's form was finally revealed. His normally healthy skin was pale, like he had seen a ghost. His fingernails were long gone, replaced by sharp, wicked looking claws. His once cerulean blue eyes were also replaced. His eyes were now onyx black, and his sclera was bloodshot. Naruto continued walking towards Sasuke, in a menacing strut.

Sasuke stood up slowly, his bloody red eyes showing determination. He ran forward, and aimed a shot at Naruto's face, and the blonde ninja ducked under it. Naruto went to return the favor, aiming a straight punch for the solar plexus. Sasuke's cursed eyes however, saw it, and he spun around the hit. He jumped back, to create distance between the two.

"Whatever that power is Naruto, it won't help you now. You are nothing compared to me, baka." He then chuckled, and his hands flew through very familiar signs while channeling his chakra, and he ended on the sign of the horse. He brought his left hand to his mouth, forming a circle, and let loose a long breath.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, releasing a fireball of huge proportions at Naruto.

Naruto's now black pupils watched as the ball of fire came towards him. His eyes narrowed, and he brought his hands into his trademark seal. With his fingers in a cross formation he grinned, but this was full of malice.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He said, his voice was devoid of his usual enthusiasm, and it sounded a little more evil. With the call, two altered Naruto's formed on either side of him. The one on his left grabbed him and threw him up, and the fireball incinerated the two clones. While in mid-air, Naruto made another clone, which threw him towards Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto both threw punches, and collided with the other's head; each smirked, thinking they won. They were both rewarded with the great surprise of Kawarimi. Two logs fell into the water.

_With Sasuke…_

Sasuke was on a small patch of earth in the water. His back was up against the mountain, to ensure there were no surprise attacks. With his Sharingan activated, he could see practically everything in front of him. He continued to look in every direction, in hope of catching sight of the blonde. He grunted in frustration when he still saw no sign of the blonde.

_With Naruto_

Naruto stood on top of the cliff, looking down at Sasuke. He looked at his hands, and saw that the claws were beginning to recede. He decided enough was enough. He watched as the Uchiha's body stiffened with anger. Naruto chuckled, and jumped off the edge. He was preparing to smash Sasuke in. At the last second, Sasuke caught a glimpse of movement, and moved just out of the way. Naruto's fist connected with the ground, causing a small crater to appear.

Both fighters rushed at each other, and engaged in a taijutsu match. Neither one seemed to have the upper hand, both matching the other perfectly. Little by little though, Naruto seemed to be pushed back. Sasuke smirked.

"I told you, you could not match up to me. Now I'll prove it." Sasuke said confidence full in his voice.

Naruto merely glared at him. His claws were almost gone now, and his color had begun to regain. His eyes seemed to be lighter as well. He still fought with ferocity. He would not back down, and neither would Sasuke. The black haired teenager continued to gain the edge. It looked like Naruto had no chance, until the both jumped back, and prepared their final techniques.

Sasuke once again, for the third time, charged up his Chidori. His right hand was thrusted down towards the water, and his left hand gripped the opposite wrist. It started off with a little cackle, and eventually became a full-fledged current.

Naruto, without the aid of a clone, held his arm out, palm facing the heavens. Blue chakra began to swirl around in his palm, and it slowly became tainted with black. The Rasengan was fully completed in his hands, though it looked more malicious now. They both rushed at one another, ready to end this conflict.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled, both his voice and his attack slicing the air.

"Rasengan." Naruto said, his voice still flat.

The opposing forces met, and for a minute, nothing happened. Then, a dome of energy expanded to cover them. It continued to flash from blue to black. This continued for what seemed to be forever, as if time stopped around them.

The energy dome that concealed both Naruto and Sasuke began to shrink, until it collapsed on both ninjas. When it fully disappeared, both of the fighters were back to their original forms, and unconscious. They both had fallen on their stomachs, their heads level with each other, facing the other.

The two teenagers stayed like that for another hour, the rain had already begun to pour, but their bodies would not allow them to wake just yet. After about another half hour, Shikamaru, along with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, came into the valley. They saw all the destruction that had occurred, and began searching. Gaara had his sand crawling everywhere, acting as an extended sense of touch. Kankuro had both his puppet's roaming around, connected to his fingers through chakra strings. Temari was on her fan, riding it in the air, to get an aerial view. Shikamaru, unfortunately, had to search normally.

"So troublesome." The young shadow manipulator muttered to himself.

He continued to walk around, his hands stuck in his pockets. He was also kicking a rock, to somehow sate his boredom, but wasn't successful. He went to look in a little crater, until he heard Temari yelling from above.

"I SEE NARUTO! HE'S WITH THE BASTARD!"She screamed from the skies. In a matter of minutes, the sand siblings and Shikamaru were at Naruto and Sasuke's bodies.

"What the hell happened here?" Kankuro said, shocked at all the collateral damage.

"I do not know, Kankuro. But it was surely something bad." Was all Gaara could say, in his usual monotone voice.

After a little more conversation and a debate on how they would bring them back, everything was decided and they were off. Gaara was carrying Naruto in a stretcher made of sand, while Kankuro was hefting Sasuke using Karasu. They began their journey back to Konohagakure.

A/N- Well, this is the first chapter of my first story. I hope you guys thought it was interesting. No, I'm not going to explain what exactly this new power is, but it will be explained _how_ he got it in the next couple chapters. Remember to review, and help me out.

Until next update,

Sullie-Superhuman-


	2. The Aftermath

Okay, so this is the second chapter. It was fun writing this, so enjoy^^

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Inside Konoha Hospital…_

Inside the walls of the hospital, everything was quiet. There were people mourning for their sick ones, or there making fun of their friends for their stupidity. All seemed well, except in one room. In this room, held two teenage shinobi, who had just fought each other to the death, but neither succeeded.

Naruto and Sasuke's hospital beds were on opposite sides of the room, but they were facing one another. Neither seemed to be conscious at all, but it had been like that for the past two and half days. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, and even Rock Lee were already out of the hospital. Chouji and Neji were the most serious, but were cleared after the first fifteen hours. Shikamaru had suffered from a mere broken finger. Kiba had taken a nasty gash in the stomach, and Akamaru was a little worse for wear, but they would both make a full recovery.

A nurse walked in, and went over to Sasuke's bed. She checked his heart monitor and it showed he was fine. She then checked his pulse, and the rest of his vitals. After finishing the brief examination, she formed a couple handsigns, and green chakra covered her hands. She swiped it up and down the Uchiha's body, and nodded to herself. She wrote a couple things down on a clipboard she had brought with her. After scribbling something, she then walked over to Naruto. She repeated the same process, only she had to sweep up and down his body multiple times. She seemed to be a little flustered after this, and hurriedly scratched some more notes down. She picked up her things, and took one more look at the two. Sasuke seemed to be covered in scratches in bruises, but seemed to be healing quicker than a normal person, and he continued to shake a little. Looking over at Naruto, there were no signs of any fight at all, his body was completely unmarred, but he too suffered from chakra exhaustion and a nasty fever. The nurse walked out of the room as silently as she had entered, and went to report her exams to Tsunade.

After walking down the hall, and asking the secretary's where the Hokage was, and searching some more, the nurse finally found Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. I was the nurse who was to check up on Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto today." She stated, while giving a small bow.

"Yes? What are the results? Are they awake yet? Anything new?" The slug sannin bombarded the nurse with questions.

"Uhm, ano. No they are not awake yet, Tsunade-sama. They're both still asleep. As for anything new, a little. Sasuke's cuts and bruises seem to already be going away, and Naruto's chakra won't replenish, and his fever won't go down." The shy nurse replied, a little afraid of Tsunade.

Tsunade's posture seemed to slip. Her eyes showed sadness for Naruto, and disdain for Sasuke. Naruto was reminded her of so many things, and she looked to him as though he were family. She was sure Naruto treated Sasuke the same way, and for the Uchiha to put Naruto through this made her extremely mad. Especially for Sasuke to go to _Orochimaru_ of ALL people. She had all she could do just to not 'accidently' harm Sasuke, rather than heal him. Alas, she couldn't, her love for helping people overcame her urges. She merely looked at the nurse.

"I see. You're dismissed. Let me know if anything else happens, even if I'm at home." She said, clearly depressed.

The nurse nodded and turned around. She headed back to her station, to file the newest updates on the two.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_With Sakura…_

Sakura was currently at the training ground all of team 7 usually meets. She sat on the bridge all alone. She had her knees tucked up to her body, her chin resting on them. Her emerald eyes glistened with the tears that were falling.

'_Why? Why would Sasuke-kun do this? I thought we were getting somewhere, like a real team.'_ The pinkette thought to herself, saddened. She continued to think sad thoughts, which eventually drifted in to remembrance of all the times they shared as a team. As she looked around the field, she could 'see' the memories, of their training.

Kakashi watched as his female student cried to herself. He sighed, and knew he couldn't let her continue this. He had watched her for the past few days, to see how she would react to Naruto and Sasuke. She had been like this for two days, right after she saw her teammates.

_Flashback…_

_Sakura looked at the door in front of her. '234B'. She continued to stare at it, mentally preparing herself to see her friends and teammates. She exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Grabbing the doorknob, and turning it slowly, Sakura entered the room. She gasped at the sight in front of her. She was greeted by the sights of the severely injured Sasuke and Naruto._

_Naruto was on a bed that was reclined. His face had bandages over it, covering up little and moderate scratches. He had no shirt on, but his ribs were wrapped tightly, no doubt to keep them from puncturing his vitals. His right arm was also in a sling; his wrist could not be seen through the cast that shielded it. His typically uncontrollable blonde hair, was matted down with sweat, which clearly was testament to his fever, his skin was red from the same thing. His breathing seemed to be erratic, as though it were an effort just to breathe. The thing that shocked her the most though, was the huge scar that marred his chest, exactly where his heart was located._

_Sasuke's bed was lain flat down, with his neck in a brace. His chest was completely ridden with cuts, and a large amount of bruises. There seemed to be a small laceration wound on his side. His already pale skin seemed sickly now. His breathing was few and far between, as though his body was actually forgetting to keep itself alive. His left arm from the wrist down was completely burned, revealing his muscle. _

_Seeing the sights of two of the three closest people like this, made Sakura want to throw up. Her hand instantly went to her mouth, and her green eyes widened. Her friends, no her family, were all beat up. She couldn't believe that the two in front of her were capable of such destruction, especially towards one another. She couldn't bear to see anymore of this, and she ran out of the room. Tears had already begun to well up in her eyes. She immediately ran for the training grounds._

_End Flashback…_

Kakashi jumped out of the tree he resided in, and landed silently. He then walked over to his student, and sat down across from her. He waited a couple seconds, and heard the sobs die down a little bit. Sakura merely looked at her sensei, with eyes that seemed dead.

"Sakura." Kakashi said, his voice flat and still had it's lazy sound.

Sakura didn't answer the grey haired man. She simply made eye contact with the Cyclops, her way of replying.

"You can't stay like this. It's not healthy. Your families worried about you, I'm worried about you. You're still my student. I can guarantee Naruto wouldn't want to see you give up, and Sasuke won't acknowledge you if you don't get stronger." Kakashi said. He didn't want to pull a guilt trip, but he had to shake Sakura out of her depression before it got worse.

Sakura STILL did not respond to Kakashi's attempts to cheer her up. The emerald orbs were cloudy and glazed over, from all the crying. She seemed like she was dead. Kakashi was beginning to get frusterated and figured if she wasn't going to listen to him nicely, he was going to make her listen.

"Fine, if you won't listen to me as a friend, you'll listen to me as authority. Sakura, as your sensei, I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. Just because Naruto and Sasuke are injured doesn't mean you can slack off with your training. Goodbye." He said, before popping into a puff of smoke.

Sakura's mind began to reel. Even though she didn't acknowledge Kakashi's words, she heard them loud and clear. She thought back to Naruto and Sasuke, and realized the one-eyed jonin was right. Those two wouldn't approve of her attitude. She began to rethink everything, and how to change herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_At the Memorial Stone…_

Kakashi had just arrived in front of the memorial. He walked slowly up to it, and put his hands in his pockets. He read through the list of names, giving a prayer to each fallen individual. He eventually was brought to the name 'Uchiha Obito'. He sighed, and began to reminisce about _his_ days as a genin, under the tutelage of Minato Namikaze, the one who became the Yondaime Hokage.

"Obito. I failed both yours and sensei's teachings. 'Those who break the rules are shit…but those who abandon their friends, they are lower than shit.' You and Minato-sensei always tried to get me to see things that way. I thought I understood, but obviously I don't. I abandoned Naruto and Sakura for Sasuke. I need to start anew, and fix my mistakes, before it's too late." He said, to the statue. He could swear he heard Obito's voice commending him on finally figuring it out. Kakashi chuckled and raised his hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan eye. He looked at Obito's name with it and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. He then replaced his headband, and poofed away to gods knows where.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_With Shikamaru…_

Shikamaru Nara was currently in his clan's compound. He sat across from his dad, sitting on their porch. In between them was a shogi board. Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, moved one of his pieces and stared at his son. The young shadow-user quickly looked around the board, before capturing his father's piece. This continued for a couple minutes, until Shikaku began to gain the Advantage.

"So, son." The older Nara said to the younger.

"Yea dad?" Shikamaru replied to his father. His words were drawled out in a lazy manner.

"Have you checked up on Uzumaki and Uchiha yet?" He questioned the newly promoted chunin.

"I went and saw them earlier today." Shikamaru admitted.

"How were they?"

"They were…alive I guess. Both of them are still out cold, and they said they don't know when they'll get better. Most of their wounds now are superficial but they are still gone." He replied, he seemed kind of sad.

"You know Shika; you did good for your first time. Things might not always go your way on a mission, but not only did you complete the objective, more importantly you made sure everybody came back alive. You knew exactly who had the best shot of wining, and you were right. I'm proud of you boy." Shikaku said in a gruff voice.

Shikamaru smiled at his father, and moved his last piece, and chuckled. "Checkmate, father."

"Damn you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_With Kiba…_

Kiba was sitting in a chair next to his sister, Hana, who was currently looking over Akamaru. As soon as they had returned from the mission, she had immediately taken Akamaru while Tsunade looked over her little brother. It turned out the little white dog had a fractured rib and had broken his left front paw.

"You know, Kiba. You're lucky. A lot of things could've gone wrong out there" The older sibling said.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know Hana-neechan. You don't nee-"Kiba began speaking but was quickly interrupted.

"I wasn't lecturing you Kiba; I was just stating a fact. I'm glad you two are okay. As for this little one, "She said, holding up Akamaru towards Kiba, "He'll be fine by tomorrow. He'll be a little sore for the next couple days, so take it easy."

"We'll try Hana. Thanks neechan."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the Hyuuga Compound…_

Neji was lying in bed, his torso completely wrapped up in bandages. He had been resting for the past two days, ever since the surgery. He was informed that he had nearly died, and that they needed to perform a special medical ninjutsu to keep him alive. He thanked kami for his luck, and decided to not overwork himself. He looked at his door as he heard a knock.

"You may come in." Neji said to whomever was knocking on his room's door.

Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, walked in. She strode over to Neji and pulled up a chair, and sat by his bed.

"How are you doing, Neji-niisan?" The timid girl asked her cousin.

"I'm doing a little better, thank you for asking Hinata-sama.'' The young prodigy replied to Hinata.

"No problem. Neji-niisan, what happened back there? I saw you being transported to the hospital, you were in horrible shape."

"Hinata-sama. It was…unnerving. There was this opponent, and he was a tactician. He actually discovered my…_our_ weakness. He found the blind spot."

Hinata gasped at that. It wasn't outside information about the blind spot that all Hyuuga possessed. The only people who knew were the citizen's of Konoha. Neji proceeded to explain to Hinata the details of the mission, and what occurred. The pale-eyed heiress sat there, absorbing everything she heard.

"If that is true Neji-Niisan that means more people might know our weakness. This means we need to strengthen ourselves. As much as the council might hate it, we need to begin to diversify the clan, so we don't rely to heavily on the Jyuuken. "

"I agree Hinata-sama. This _will_ be looked down upon by the elder's, especially from the heiress, but we are the next generation and we need to assure the life of our clans.''

The two cousins continued to talk and discuss plans that they had. Every now and then, a Hyuuga member would drop by and check on Neji's condition.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Back in the hospital…_

Naruto Uzumaki's heart monitor had stayed the same for the past two and a half days. It had been a slightly weak heartbeat, but enough that he was still alive. Slowly the beeping began to increase. It was usually a sign of the person about to wake up, but the blonde was still very much asleep, physically. The only other explanation would be that he was dreaming.

Naruto was not dreaming. In fact, some might call it a nightmare.

_Naruto's Mindscape…_

_Naruto began walking down the familiar pathways of the sewer. He followed the slight glow of red that was across some of the pipes. He knew he was going to meet with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox. He didn't bother rushing, for this was a meeting he did not being late for. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, and walked through the water, which came up to his shins. He sighed, but didn't slow down. He took the bends and swerves, until he was face to face with the giant gate. It stretched to immeasurable proportions, and on the door was a small piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. _

"_Oi what do you want, Kyuubi." Naruto said out loud, hoping to get the great demon's attention._

_From the seemingly endless darkness of the prison, a face soon appeared, which then gained a body, which was that of an impossibly large fox, with bloody red eyes, and a malevolent grin on it's face._

"_**So you decided to come visit me, eh boy?" **__ The strongest of all the Bijuu said, his voice booming and intimidating._

"_It's not like I had much of a choice, I know you brought me here." The young blonde retorted, trying to keep his cool._

"_**Yes, indeed I did. You have gone off far too long without proper punishment."**_

"_What the hell am I being punished for!" Naruto yelled loudly._

"_**SILENCE BOY! I DON'T RECALL ASKING FOR YOUR SPEECH!"**__ The demon yelled, releasing an insane amount of killer intent, which instantly began to make Naruto shake horribly._

_Naruto attempted to back away, which he succeeded in, but only made it a couple steps._

"_**Don't you dare try and escape from me this time, brat. You have kept me imprisoned for too long, and now I'll finally get my revenge." **__Kyuubi said, in a sadistic manner._

"_H-huh? What do- AHHH!" Naruto began to say, before yelling. Chains appeared from nowhere, and clamped down onto his wrists and ankles, holding him still. He attempted to break free, only for him to scream out in agony._

"_**I told you, you aren't getting away this time. I may not be able to directly torture you, but I just recently met a friend, who I think would be willing to help me."**_

_Before Naruto could ask, a mysterious figure appeared in the shadows of the cage. It looked vaguely humanoid, but the aura it was releasing was anything but. It began to walk up to the gate, and Naruto felt confident it couldn't reach him. He was completely horrified when it walked through the bars, and walked up to him. It stood a little taller than himself, and was cloaked in a heavy black robe, with the hood up. It slowly reached towards the hood, revealing ashen grey skin, with black nails. It gripped the sides of the hood, and slowly brought the hood down._

_Naruto couldn't help but gasp in surprise…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the Hokage's Office…_

Tsunade sat at her desk, with a stack of papers right next to her. She signed one more, and pressed the official Hokage Seal on it, making it legal. She set the piece of paper in the finished column, which consisted of very little papers. She then grunted in frustration, and opened up a drawer in her desk. She pulled out a bottle of Sake, and two little dishes.

''Jiraiya, I know you're here, would you like to join me?" The Slug Sannin said, while pouring the liquor into the small cups.

As announced, Jiraiya came in through the window, and sat down across from his old teammate. He smiled and said, "Tsunade-hime, you're looking as beautiful as ever."

The Godaime Hokage chuckled and slid the small saucer over to her long time friend.

"And you're just as perverted as ever, eh Jiraiya?"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Hime."

They both chuckled at the little banter, and raised their glasses. They then downed their drinks at once, savoring the flavor. They made eye contact, which seemed to speak a whole conversation.

"What's wrong Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, his usual perversion set aside.

"I'm not sure," The old blonde began, "I'm worried about Naruto. I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"The kid will be fine. He may be a brat, but he's strong." The hermit responded.

As Jiraiya finished his attempt at cheering up Tsunade, his dish cracked. The two sannin loyal to Konoha looked at it with eyes full of disbelief. They both saw this as an omen. A bad one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the Hospital…_

Sasuke's battered and bruised body twitched a little bit. The hand that was burned to the muscle tightened into a fist, and caused the Uchiha's unconscious body to grimace in pain. That pain seemed to do the trick, and Sasuke's body shot right up. He attempted to turn, but couldn't because of the brace. He removed it with trouble, due to his hand. Just as he finished removing it, the nurse that was stationed to their room walked in.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" She squealed out in surprise.

"Tell me, how long have I been out." Sasuke asked, his onyx black eyes staring at the nurse's light brown ones.

"B-both you and Naruto have been unconscious for the past two and a half days." She replied shyly, still slightly shock that one of the two people who showed absolutely no signs of coming to anytime soon was suddenly up.

Sasuke was slightly pissed at the new information. He could not believe he was out for two days time. He mentally cursed himself and attempted to get out of his bed. The nurse rushed over and told him he couldn't.

"Excuse me, I said I'm leaving." Sasuke said.

"Y-you can't. You aren't completely we-" She was interrupted when Sasuke's eyes morphed from black to red, and three black tomoe began spinning around his pupil. The nurse was allured by the sight, and Sasuke smirked as he successfully hypnotized the nurse.

Apparently, the ANBU commissioned to circle the hospital did not take to well to the small amount of killer intent, and focus of chakra in a certain direction. Two of them left the group of five, and headed towards the room.

Sasuke went to push the friendly nurse out of the way, only to have his wrist gripped tightly, bending under the pressure. He looked over at his assailant, and saw an ANBU with a hawk mask.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'd advise you to deactivate your Sharingan now, and cease your threatening intentions. If you do not comply, I'll _make_ you stop."

"You wish you could stop me. I'm an Uchi-" Sasuke began saying. Next thing he knew he was on his knees. The ANBU looked at him, still holding his wrist, only now it was completely snapped the other way.

"I told you. I would make you comply. Now, it's time for a little meeting with Godaime-sama."

With that said, the hawk masked ANBU took Sasuke from the hospital, not in the most comfortable manner, and proceeded to head towards the Hokage's office. Sasuke tried once more to escape the ANBU, but was brought back into line. They made their way into the office. Tsunade asked them to come in. From there, they had a pressing meeting, to which Sasuke refused to answer anything. Seeing no other choice, Tsunade told the ANBU to bring him to the interrogation department. The ANBU grinned at this, but no one could see through his white porcelain mask.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- Okay well this is chapter two, I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it seems a little to much talk in the story so far, but this is all setting up. I have a lot of plans for this story that I'd like to do justice. There are hints all along this chapter, things I'd like to change. Now I'm going to have you guys choose something. Next chapter will have Sasuke's interrogation. Should I have Anko do it, and demolish his body, or have Ibiki tackle his mind, and possibly cause him to go insane. Also, should it be a graphic interrogation, which would earn my 'M' rating? Vote through your replies. Please and thankyou.

Sullie-Superhuman-


	3. Minds Shatter and Bodies Break

Hey guys, I'm back again with Chapter 4. Hope you guys are enjoying the suspense right now; this chapter is mainly about Sasuke and Naruto, and their own tortures. I'm not sure how many people are even reading this, but thanks if you are! Remember to review at the end of the chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the Interrogation Facility…_

The ANBU who wore the mask of a hawk continued to lead Sasuke through the building. He had brought him to the Torture and Interrogation Department at the orders of Tsunade. Once they got down another hall, and took a left, there was a small reception desk.

"Hello ANBU-san, can I help you?" The male receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm here with Uchiha Sasuke, and by orders of Tsunade-sama, he's to be interrogated." The elite ninja replied.

The receptionist typed in a couple things on the computer and said, "Not a problem. Bring him to room B-13."

The ANBU nodded, and took the left hallway behind the desk. Sasuke looked at all the rooms. They were all marked with a letter, and then followed by a number between one and twenty-six. After passing the A's, the B row came up.

'_B-5, B-6, B-7, B-8, B-9, B-10, B-11, B-12, B-13'_

The ANBU chuckled and grabbed the handle. He turned it, and opened the door. He brought Sasuke in, with a little bit of trouble.

"Let go of me. I'm an Uchiha!"

"I don't care who you are, filth."

Before Sasuke could make another remark, the hunter ninja shoved Sasuke back, which he then promptly landed in a chair. He then walked over to the now sitting genin, and attached buckles to his wrists, keeping them from coming off the arms. He then strapped his chest, and legs. Finally, he looked back and admired his work. He then began to walk out of the room, but not without making another sly comment.

"Prepare for the worst, your body is almost healed, but let's see how much your mind can take…"

With that final sentence, the ANBU was gone, disappearing into nothing. This caused Sasuke a slight minute of fear, but he quickly shook it off. He just repeated that he was avenger, and he could get through this. The poor fool didn't realize he was going to finally meet Morino Ibiki, and find out exactly why he was the head of the department.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the Hospital…_

Naruto's heart beat had continued to rise, a little above normal. He was still unconscious thought, still in his subconscious where he was being mentally assaulted by the Kyuubi and another unknown creature. His fever had increased, now reaching about one hundred and two degrees. His fists were balled up tight, gripping onto the sheets of his bed. Sweat dripped down his face.

_Naruto's Mindscape…_

_Naruto stood there, stuck in his own mind. His hands and feet were bound by chains that erupted from the nothingness. Every single time he attempted to break the chains, they seemed to grip even tighter, causing him agonizing pain. Even through this, Naruto refused to cry out. He would not show the Kitsune, nor would he show the new person, any ounce of satisfaction. Naruto opened his squinted eyes, and looked at the person who was somehow in his own mind._

_He couldn't believe he was looking at himself._

_The person in front of him was slightly taller than him. The color of his skin had lost most of its tone, becoming an ash grey. His whole body seemed very gaunt. His fingers were skinny and long, ending in wicked looking black claws. The face was the most disturbing. His normal spiky blonde hair was now shaggy and black. His eyes were completely black, and were still bloodshot. The evil Naruto chuckled at Naruto's astonishment, revealing he also had enlarged canines._

"_W-who? Bu-but you're me? I'm you?" Naruto rambled out, confused out of his mind._

_Neither of the two entities in front of him elaborated on his mumblings. The evil Naruto continued to chuckle, and after it died down, it finally spoke. Its voice was raspy and coarse, as though dead._

"_Do not associate us together, and do not bother by calling me 'Naruto'. You may call me…Saiyaku." It replied._

_Before Naruto could respond to the newly introduced Saiyaku, said person continued to speak._

"_I'm going to have a fun time breaking apart your spirit, kid. Before you go off spouting that bullshit claiming you won't break, you're wrong. Everyone can break; it's just a matter of time."_

_After this was said, Saiyaku waved his hands, and the cuffs began to shrink, which began to dig a thin cut into Naruto's wrists and ankles. The normally happy blonde bit his lip in defiance, still not wanting to give in. Saiyaku then put his clawed hand on Naruto's chest, and pushed. Naruto did not budge at all, which is apparently what the person wanted. A second later, the orange-wearing ninja felt a solid fist collide into his stomach._

_Seeing this display of 'entertainment', Kyuubi howled with laughter. The giant fox could not get enough of seeing his jailor in extreme amounts of pain. The good thing was this did not threaten his life at all. As long as Naruto lived, he lived. The worse that would happen? Naruto would be mentally scarred._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Everyone can break; it's just a matter of time." Ibiki stated simply to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared daggers at the one who ran the torture department of Konohagakure. He flexed his hands, as best as he could while being tied up. The bonds were of hardened leather, and bound his wrists and ankles.

Ibiki saw Sasuke trying to move in the bonds. He chuckled lightly at seeing the sight, it was quite amusing. He looked down at the helpless genin, and laughed a little bit more.

"I wouldn't even bother attempting to break free _Uchiha," _Ibiki began, hissing the clan name, "Those are made out of chakra reinforced leather. They aren't breaking anytime soon, especially not to someone as _weak _as you."

Sasuke probably didn't even realize it, but Ibiki was already beginning his interrogation. He was using simple word play, which he was using to use Sasuke's superiority complex against himself. Ibiki always started off smooth and very cunning, and worked up the pressure until he could make you crack with a single word. He would do the same with this ninja, as he would with many more to come.

"Now Sasuke, we can make this quite easy. Tell me what happened at the Valley of the Ends, and what your intentions were."

Sasuke glared at the scared ninja. He opened his mouth, as though ready to begin speaking, and then spit on Ibiki's face. He sneered at the interrogator, practically laughing.

"I'm not telling you _shit._ You can tell the fucking Hokage this too."

Bringing a gloved hand to his cheek and wiping the saliva off, Ibiki took a relaxing breath. He then flicked his hand, removing the offending fluids from his person. He merely smiled at Sasuke.

"You know, boy, you are going to be _a lot _of fun to crack."

Giving no response, Sasuke turned his head away. He figured if he could handle the Tsukiyomi genjutsu, which mentally assaulted him for the equivalent of three days, he could _surely_ handle one little interrogation.

Right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Naruto's Mindscape…_

_Another fist was sent into Naruto's gut. His blue eyes were rimmed red with the tears of pain that threatened to fall. The cheery ninja refused to let them fall, for he would show his determination and his will. _

'_I can make it through this. It's just another obstacle.' He said to himself, making it his mantra._

_Striking him again, Saiyaku smirked. He could see the pain in Naruto's eyes, and wanted to see more. Switching it up, He sent a right hook directly into Naruto's cheek, causing said blonde's face to whip left. The crack that came from both his neck cracking and a possible broken jaw could be heard quite clearly._

"_Keep telling yourself whatever you want, Naruto, "Saiyaku spit venomously, "but you will eventually crack. I will make sure of it. Apparently, physical torture isn't enough to subdue you. Well, I shall cause you some real harm."_

_With that said, Saiyaku once again waved his hands. From behind him, a vision began to appear. It was an image of all of Naruto's friends, him included, walking towards a battlefield. Naruto felt queasy at that sight. He could see Tsunade's corpse sprawled out, hand outstretched towards Jiraiya's dead form. Naruto looked to his sides, and saw that he was flanked by the Rookie Nine, the Sand Siblings, and Team Gai._

_The unhappy sight became even worse. From the other side of the battlefield, stood all of Akatsuki. They were completely rested, showing no signs of any fight. Naruto then watched as all his friends were engaged by the S-Class criminals, and watched as each one of them suffered a horrible death._

_TenTen was stabbed in the forehead by a ninja that resembled a plant. Her body was quickly disposed of, through the mouth of the killer._

_Ino was bisected into two halves, horizontally. She seemed to be fine, until her body split at the waist. A scythe was retracted back towards the person who did the killing._

_Naruto's face turned red seeing all this. He didn't want to believe any of it, but it seemed so real. His fisted tightened making fists. Blood began to dribble from his palm, from where his nails dug into his skin. He was then forced to watch more of the deaths. _

_Chouji ran towards a man who wore a cloth that covered his mouth, who had red and green eyes. The porky ninja was then assaulted by black creatures, and was shocked and burnt to a crisp._

_Shikamaru was attacked by a woman and was dodging most attacks. He was unlucky when a spear was launched off the woman, stabbing the shadow-user through the heart._

_Neji was faced against a short man, who had a tail launching back and forth. Neji blocked expertly for a while, but was skimmed by a kunai, and was poisoned to death._

_Hinata was unfortunately paired up with a man who resembled a shark, wielding a large sword. Every time she attempted to strike, it was blocked. She was eventually skinned alive, leaving a bloody mess._

_Shino and Kiba, along with Akamaru, were facing off against a group of six people. All with concentric eyes. They attacked in complete synchronization, and the group of three quickly felled. _

_Rock Lee ended up facing against a man who threw explosives. Lee was able to dodge for a while, but was eventually swarmed with bombs, killing him instantly._

_Naruto attempted to look away, but was smacked by Saiyaku._

"_You will watch ALL of this!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Back in the interrogating room…_

"So Sasuke, tell me. What happened at the Valley of the End?" Ibiki, the head interrogator, asked the Uchiha genin.

"Fuck you, scar face. I ain't telling you shit." Sasuke spat with venom.

"Listen _Uchiha_. Tell me what happened. You are in no position to tell me no."

"You won't do shit to me, I'm the last Uchiha that Konoha has. I'm practically invulnerable." Sasuke said an evil grin on his face.

Ibiki mentally grinned. The young ninja fell right into his trap. He was hoping he would play the Uchiha Card. He had already prepared for this, and would now put his plan into action.

_SMACK!_

Now Ibiki wasn't one for physical violence, he preferred mind games, but he needed to do this to get his plan started. Sasuke straightened his face, staring Ibiki in the eyes. He had a little bit of blood dribbling out of his mouth, a testament to Ibiki's strength.

"Let's get this straight _now_. Outside this room, you might be all high and mighty. You might get what you want by waving around your clan's name, but you're in for a shock. In here, I don't give a shit _who_ you are. You could be royalty for all I care; if you're in my seat…you're absolutely _shit._ Don't forget that." Ibiki said, letting a little bit of killer intent seep into his voice.

"Besides the only Uchiha I have ever given _any_ of my respect to, was Uchiha Itachi." Ibiki said nonchalantly.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the statement. He then squinted his eyes in anger. He began grinding his teeth.

"That good for nothing son of a bitch! He is SHIT! I'M AN AVENGER! I WILL KILL HIM!"

Ibiki had to fight the urge to chuckle. He had gotten the _exact_ reaction he was hoping for. Now that he was angered, he'd be a lot easier to crack. The Hokage had already granted full authorization to use any method to get the information, so long as he lived. Ibiki was having a very sadistic streak, so he would be even crueler. He walked over to an intercom on the wall, and pressed the button. When a female voice spoke to him, he chuckled.

"Please send into Anko." Was all he said.

The scarred special jonin then looked at Sasuke and said, "You? Reach Itachi's level? As if. By the time Itachi was your age, he was already an ANBU captain. You just reached Genin rank. He's an unattainable goal for you. Give up."

Sasuke growled threateningly at Ibiki.

"I WILL BEAT HIM! I WILL MAKE HIM PAY!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Naruto's Mindscape…_

_Saiyaku dragged one of his sharp, black claws across Naruto's cheek. The crimson blood dribbled from the wound, only for the cut to close a couple seconds later. The sickly looking Naruto chuckled._

"_You're fun to cut up. You always heal so nicely." He stated, sadism apparent in his voice._

_Naruto refused to say anything. He already proved he could endure this. He would not give in, for it was his nindo, and he never goes back on his word. He bit his tongue, making sure not to cry out. He again tried to break the manacles that held his limbs prisoner, but alas the same thing happened. The chains shrunk, and began cutting of circulation to his body parts, and causing quite some pain._

"_You really are a dumbass, aren't you?" Saiyaku mocked the blonde. "I told you that there is no way you're getting away. I've only just started."_

_Saiyaku then waved his hand. This time, no illusion came about. Instead, the truth was revealed. Naruto's past began to show, starting from the beatings he received at three years old. Naruto's now dry _eyes began to wet again. Tears welled up in his eyes, and wanted to be released. The knuckle-headedninja was never one to cry; he didn't think he helped any. As the mental torture began again, he could_ feel claws ripping into his shirt. He was now bare-chested and then felt a nail dig into his chest. Wincing at the burning sensation in his muscles, he finally let out a groan. He could feel the claw digging into skin and muscle, grinding against his bone._

"_So, you finally decide to make some noise eh? Well, time to make some more." Saiyaku replied. He slowly pulled out his claw, twisting and turning it, causing the innards of Naruto to be scraped and gouged at. Pieces of muscle actually were hanging out of the wound as the claw completely left the hole. The skin around the wound began constricting, healing it. The hanging piece of muscle was disconnected as the skin crunched it. In a matter of seconds, the wound didn't even leave a scar._

_Saiyaku's grin couldn't get any more sadistic, nor could its malice be topped. Brandishing all ten of his fingernails, he clawed deeply into both of Naruto's shoulders. As soon as all of them were firmly in place, black chakra began pouring out of Saiyaku's body, and into his claws. The chakra flooded Naruto's body, filling his chakra circulatory system. _

_Feeling the sudden invasion of evil chakra, Naruto finally screamed out. His voice soon grew hoarse, and eventually came out as only grunts. His eyes were wide open, the cerulean pools seemed to be tainted, slowly turning black. The color of Naruto's skin seemed to be dwindling too. _

_In the hospital…_

Naruto's monitor began beeping loudly and at an extremely fast pace. His hands gripped the railings of his bed. His whole body tensed, and his back arched. After a couple seconds, he let loose a bloodcurdling scream. Black chakra began to leak out of his body, little by little. Soon enough, a whole team of ANBU were in his room. They couldn't believe what was happening. At first they thought it was the Kyuubi, but noticed it wasn't the same. A couple seconds later, nurses barged in. They looked at all his vitals on his monitor and one yelled to another.

"GO GET TSUNADE-SAMA AND SHIZUNE-SENPAI! WE NEED THEIR HELP! TELL THEM WE'RE BRINGING HIM TO EMERGENCY ROOM 34-A."

The nurse nodded, and ran out the door, going to find Tsunade and Shizune, just as she was asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the Hokage's Office…_

While Tsunade and Jiraiya were looking at the bottle of Sake, the door flew open. Tsunade looked at a medic who had barged in. She looked at her with a stone face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked, quite pissed off that they were being interrupted.

"I'm…sorry Tsunade-sama….It's Naruto….he's….in critical condition. We need yours and Shizune-senpai's help. He's in emergency room 34-A"

Tsunade's face paled, her eyed widened with worry. Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was hearing either. They both shot up, but Tsunade shot a glare at her old teammate.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but you cannot follow." Tsunade said, her voice sad.

"NO. He's my stud-"

"As Hokage, and director of the hospital, I forbid you from going into Uzumaki Naruto's room." She said, her voice now holding authority in it. She then walked over to the medic, and placed a hand on her shoulder. In a second, they were both gone with a puff of smoke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the emergency room…_

Tsunade, along with the nurse she grabbed earlier, arrived directly in Naruto's room with the aid of shunshin. She gasped at the sight. Black chakra encased him, and he seemed to be changing physically. Medical ninjas were there, trying to use herbs and other techniques, in a hope to settle everything. Nothing seemed to work though. The old sannin ran over and pushed one nurse out of the way. Her hands instantly began glowing with a green cover.

"Don't you dare fail me now, Naruto." She said to herself.

She went to lay her hands on Naruto's chest, only for her healing chakra to burn up at making contact with the black aura. She couldn't tell what this was, but it wasn't good. She couldn't believe it. She was helpless once again while she watched a loved one in pain. She cursed herself but continued praying for Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Naruto's Mindscape…_

Naruto stared into Saiyaku's eyes. Naruto had continued changing. His once blue eyes, were now all black except for right around the pupil. His hair began to fall out of its natural spikes. His skin was now nearly a complete ash color. His fingernails had already extended, but hadn't gained the same black color. Naruto's body continued to thrash, even though they were being held by not only the chains, but Saiyaku's claws dug into his shoulders. Naruto's breathing was deep and uneven. The power was overpowering him and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to suppress its influence. He did everything in his power to stop it. It was an addictive feeling though.

Saiyaku moved his face, until his mouth was right near Naruto's ear. His breath exited, the hot air teasing Naruto.

"Feel my power? Relish in it. It's yours. Just accept it, embrace the feeling and enjoy the power."

Naruto wanted to, he really did. He continued to fight it though.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the interrogation room…_

A purple hair woman, who was dressed in skimpy clothes, walked into a small cell. She had on a cargo mini-skirt, with fishnet leggings. She only wore a fishnet shirt, with a long beige trench coat, covering the rest. She had a sadistic smirk on her face, as she looked at her next victim. She looked over at the scarred man beside her.

"Biki-kun? You called?" She asked, obviously happy at what was to come.

Ibiki chuckled at Anko. He nodded and pointed over at Sasuke. Said genin merely looked at both, attempting to stare them down by using killing intent. The two interrogators chuckled.

"Listen here, brat. If you intend on intimidating someone, make sure you know _how._" Anko spoke first, she then released her own killing intent.

Sasuke felt the woman's blood thirst, and silently gulped. He was in trouble. He only saw the woman, and the man for that matter, when they were proctors for his Chunin Exam. He watched as the sadistic woman walked over to him. She flicked her wrist, and a kunai slid out of the long sleeves of her jacket. She played around with the sharp knife, obviously in an attempt to frighten the Uchiha.

"So, ol' screw in the head couldn't break me, so he needed to find some help from some stupid bitch?" Sasuke said, grinning, thinking himself superior.

Anko was not one to take being called a 'bitch' lightly. She flicked the kunai, and it skimmed Sasuke's cheek. Before he even knew what was happening, Anko was behind him. She held the very kunai she just threw, against his throat.

"I don't know where you learned your manners, _boy,_" Anko began, her voice fully pissed off. She pressed the kunai a little harder, drawing a small amount of blood, "but you _won't _disrespect me here. Got it?" she asked.

Sasuke didn't even bother answering her.

"So pretty boy, _tell me what you know."_ Anko said, her voice began leaking sadism and killing intent.

Sasuke tried his best not to shake, but it was to no avail. Anko used a shunshin to get in front of him. She trailed her kunai down Sasuke's shirt, cutting the fabric. She reached the end, and pulled off his shirt. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Is little Sasuke afraid of me?" She asked. She poked his chest with the kunai, pressing the skin. The metal did not pierce though, not yet. She dragged it down again on his pare skin, causing goose bumps to appear on his body. The blood on the kunai dragged along his body as well, staining it.

Ibiki chuckled. He walked up to Sasuke, standing beside Anko, and looked down at his prisoner. "So, tell_ me _what you know before I sick _her_ on you. Trust me, it won't be good if I have to."

Sasuke sighed, "How many fuckin' times do I have to tell you? I'm not saying shit. No matter what she does to me, you won't get anything from me."

Ibiki looked at him and said, "Really? Is that how you really feel? Or is this just a show because you want to be tough. Want to be like Itachi?"

Sasuke's anger resurfaced, and his malice seemed to never end. His eyes looked as though they were red from fury alone, not the Sharingan. He ground his teeth together, and growled.

"Seems I struck a nerve. So you _do_ want to be like your amazing brother?" Ibiki asked, feigning interest. This comment seemed to fuel the fire that was Sasuke's hate.

Sasuke muttered something incoherently, and both Ibiki and Anko missed it. What they didn't miss, was the young Uchiha showing his crimson eyes. Before Sasuke could even use his abilities, he felt a sudden pressure in his arm. He looked down on it, to see Anko holding a syringe, emptying its contents. The red eyes faded, and Sasuke seemed weak and vulnerable.

"Wh-at did you do to me?" He asked, trying to shake off the effects. His eyesight seemed blurry and he couldn't mold his charka at all.

Before Anko could make a comment, Ibiki decided to play some more mind games.

"Oh this? Just a little batch of poison your brother help me create a couple years back. We asked him to help us neutralize the Sharingan, and he readily agreed by helping make it, and even test it. Quite ingenious, that boy."

This, however, was not the truth. The liquid that was injected into Sasuke, was nothing more than a simple drug. This drug messed with the user's chakra control, bringing it to the equivalent of a newborn. It also forcibly dilated the eyes, making the user practically blind. Ibiki didn't want Sasuke to know this though, so he made up a hoax about his brother, which would no doubt infuriate the young man even more.

"That bastard turned his back on us? Even _before_ that night? This is merely more reason to kill him!" Sasuke yelled. His eyes were open wide, but he still couldn't see much.

Anko flicked her kunai, and it sliced through the air. A sickening sound was made as the piece of metal stabbed into Sasuke's shoulder joint. Sasuke screamed out in pain from the stab.

"Do you want to tell us _now?"_ Ibiki asked him, calm as ever.

"Never!"

The head of the torture department looked at his second in command. He gave the woman a simple nod. Anko knew that meant it was her turn to go for the information. She walked up to Sasuke, and chuckled.

"Now?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"NO!"

The purple haired woman grabbed the kunai, and Sasuke flinched from the contact. She made sure she had a firm grip, and she twisted the knife, and a gushing sound could be heard.

"AHHHH FUCK!"

Anko didn't let his scream stop her, she twisted it again, and again. She relished in the pain, and it enticed her to continue. Sasuke could have picked the simpler route, but he didn't, and now Anko was unleashed upon him, which was a fate worse than hell. They continued to ask him for the information. After continuous denies, Anko had enough. She bit her thumb, and flashed through a couple and hand seals. She slammed her palm to the ground.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke, and an audible pop. When the smoke cleared, there were four small anacondas.

"Bind him." Anko said.

The anacondas nodded and slithered over to Sasuke. Two of them coiled around the poor boys legs, until their heads reached the knees. The other two made their way up the chair, and coiled around his arms.

"Do you now plan on telling us anything?" Anko asked, knowing the answer. Her prediction was proved true when the Uchiha denied. She snapped her fingers and the snakes began to constrict. Sasuke grunted, and his color began to fade. Waiting a couple seconds, they initiated the second part.

Ibiki formed a cross, and a clone appeared next to him. The clone then began shifting, until it looked like the infamous Uchiha Itachi. They knew by now, that Sasuke would be delusional from the pain and torture.

"I guess if he isn't going to crack, we'll have to bring in our friend." Ibiki said, smiling. He threw Anko another syringe. The snake summoner took the antidote of the drug, and slipped it into Sasuke's body.

Sasuke felt the crushing pain of the snakes, limiting blood flow to his major limbs. He then could feel another shot being injected in him. He heard Ibiki say they were going to have _another_ friend join them. His vision began to return to him, and he couldn't wait to piss of his next interrogator. Once he regained his sight, he wished he hadn't.

He was now looking at his older brother. Everything he ever stood for, he forgot. The killing intent was unimaginable, and he almost wet himself. He looked his brother in the eyes.

"Sasuke. You do not hold enough hate in your heart. You are a disgrace to the Uchiha clan, and now I shall end what I started that fateful night, but before that, I will make you suffer for another three days. Tsuki-"

"NO! NOT AGAIN! LET ME GO! I'LL TELL YOU WHATERVER! JUST STOP HIM!" Sasuke bellowed. His eyes were wide with fear, and he was trembling. He was now whiter than normal as well, resembling snow. He didn't want to spend more of his time in the dreaded world of the moon.

After that, the two sadists extracted all the information they could get out of young Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently, no matter how much he hated his brother, he was still scared of him. Ibiki chuckled to himself, at another notch in his belt. He had to admit, for a genin, Sasuke was mentally strong. The young Sharingan-user still seemed slightly disturbed. Ibiki figured he had some mental trauma from seeing 'Itachi' again.

Anko laughed at Sasuke, she enjoyed torturing him. She even told him to get in more trouble, that way they could spend some more time together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the emergency room..._

The black chakra continued to pour from Naruto's form. It wouldn't stay long, before evaporating into the air, but it had enough that no chakra, including healing chakra, could touch Naruto. The blonde was also going through a change, similar to what happened when he drew upon the Kyuubi's chakra. His complexion began to fade, becoming closer to stone grey. His nails were growing longer, but not by much. His hair fell out of its spikes. The most notable, and possibly the most disturbing, was his eyes. His normally shining blue orbs, had now become pieces of coal surrounded by bloodshot scleras.

Grunts of pain continued to emit themselves from Naruto's throat and chest. His breathing was not even at all, it continued to flux from either too fast to not enough.

Tsunade looked at the kid she considered family, and felt completely useless. Naruto's body continued to reject the healing chakra, so she and the nurses had to just watch. The most his body would allow them to do was use scanning jutsu. Even then, the only thing that would show up was the black chakra filling his body, dominating his normally blue chakra. A single tear ran down her cheek as she watched the hyperactive ninja writher in pain.

'_Naruto. Please be strong. Don't leave me alone. I already lost Dan and Nawaki. I can't stand losing another so close to me. Prove to me why you will be the next Hokage.'_

_Naruto's Mindscape…_

_Naruto's eyes were drooping. He couldn't stay conscious for much longer. The physical torture was wearing his body down, even with his healing. The mental trauma would leave it's mark, but he would be fine. It was mostly old wounds reopening. _

_Saiyaku drank in the weakness of Naruto. He could tell the kid wouldn't be able to resist much longer, and as soon as he let his guard down, he would take over._

"_So, Naruto, tell me. How does it feel? To know you are helpless? As soon as you fall, I'll take over. Your friends will be targeted, and there's nothing you can do about it." Saiyaku howled at that._

_Kyuubi watched, amused, behind the gate. He couldn't help but enjoy the show. Naruto had imprisoned him for thirteen years, and now he would receive payback. He might not be able to harm him because of the seal, but Saiyaku certainly could, which was fine with Kyuubi. So long as Naruto was tortured, he was happy._

_Saiyaku began unleashing a volley of punches to random parts of Naruto's body. Each punch seemed to take a chunk out of Naruto's consciousness. Both Saiyaku and Kyuubi laughed merrily._

_Emergency room…_

Tsunade watched as the black chakra seemed to get stronger, and she began to cry. The evil chakra then began to congregate, just above Naruto's stomach. It then slammed into him. The Shiki Fuuin seal was now visible. When all the black chakra was done pouring into, in the middle of the seal, another symbol appeared. The symbol glowed blackish purple and began spreading across Naruto's body.

Nobody knew that Jiraiya had been watching what was going on through a window. He saw the black chakra slam into his student. His eyes widened when he saw _another_ seal appear on the fourth Hokage's son. The seal began to spread, and Jiraiya had to act quick. He jumped right through the window, shattering the glass.

"STAND BACK!" he yelled out.

Everyone complied. The toad sannin ran through a complex set of hand seals. When he finished, his fingers began glowing with a black aura, with a symbol for each element. He slammed his fingers into Naruto's stomach, and screamed.

"GOGYOU FUUIN!"

Jiraiya used the same technique Orochimaru had used to disrupt the Kyuubi's chakra during the chunin exam. The black chakra began to fade, but a little of it remained running through his system.

_Naruto's Mindscape..._

_Saiyaku laughed loudly as Naruto fell unconscious and the shackles broke. The evil version of Naruto could feel himself taking control. He was then completely irate when he heard a voice._

"_GOGYOU FUUIN!"_

_A blackish blue aura shot from Naruto, and slammed in Saiyaku. The symbol for 'seal' appeared on his stomach. His control over Naruto began to slip. The blonde began to slowly awaken._

"_NO!"_

_In the emergency room…_

Tsunade looked at her old teammate and began fuming. She stormed over to him, and got into his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, JIRAIYA-BAKA!?"

"Something was about to take over Naruto. Did you not notice the seal appear?" The large man replied.

Tsunade turned around and noticed it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Was it the Kyuubi?"

"No, it wasn't. It was completely different."

Before either of them could say anymore, Naruto's eyes flickered open.

"Baa-chan? Ero-sennin?" He asked weakly.

They both rushed to his side, asking if he was okay. When he tried to explain what had happened, Jiraiya hushed him.

"Baka, get some more rest. You need it. We'll talk more later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- Well, that's chapter 3. Like I said, it focused on Sasuke and Naruto's interrogation and torture. What will happen to Sasuke? Will he be mentally scarred forever? What about Naruto? Who is Saiyaku? Where did he come from? Let me know what you guys think in your reviews please. I need to know what to fix, and what you guys like. Let all your friends know about the story too. More to come soon.

Sullie-Superhuman-


	4. Findings Revealed!

Hey guys, back again with Chapter four. Hope you guys like the story, but I'm still not getting any reviews. I need them to know what I need to change. So please, after this, REVIEW!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Hokage's Office-2 days later…_

Tsunade sat there again, at her desk. She was currently working on the endless stack of papers that need official authorization. She had been at it since early in the morning, and it was now close to noon. She stamped one last sheet, and sat back in her chair. She let out a heavy sigh, and her shoulders drop. She began to recount the last couple days.

_Flashback-2 days ago…_

_Tsunade watched as Naruto went back to sleep, actually looking peaceful. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. They began to pour down her face, staining her features. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, only to feel a strong embrace. She thrusted her face into Jiraiya's chest, and let out all her emotions. For once, Jiraiya didn't try anything perverted, and allowed Tsunade to release. He held her close to him, becoming her support. After a while of just standing there, Jiraiya offered to take her out to dinner, to clear her mind._

_For supper, Jiraiya took her out to one of the fancier restaurants in Konoha. Tsunade was actually quite surprised at how kind and caring Jiraiya could truly be. It was not unwelcomed though. They ordered food, and had a good time. They joked around, and reminisced of old times. Not once did they bring up Naruto's situation, for they wanted to avoid more hurt. Jiraiya told the Godaime Hokage about all his ventures around the hidden villages and the continents themselves. Tsunade didn't even hit him for saying some perverted comments, she merely chuckled along._

_Tsunade then talked about politics and such. Informing the toad sannin what he had missed when he left for his last reconnaissance mission. Jiraiya chuckled along, making a crack on her job a couple times. Tsunade now knew why the white-haired man refused the job; the endless amounts of paperwork. No matter how much they did, there was always some left. It was one of the only things in life, a Kage-leveled ninja couldn't completely vanquish._

_The night was very fun, and at the end, Jiraiya walked Tsunade back to her house. He told her that he would see her the next day. She smiled and agreed. She had even given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

_End Flashback…_

Tsunade smiled at the little memory. That night meant a lot to her. Not only did she find out Jiraiya actually had a side of him that thought of more than naked women, but she was reminded of _why _they were close in the first place. No matter the situation, he would always be there for her, and vice versa. Their teammate, Orochimaru, may have abandoned them, but they stuck together and always would. She swiveled around in her chair, looking at the window that showed all of Konoha. She looked down at the village, not just _any_ village but _her_ village. She looked up at the sun, and expected Jiraiya to come see her soon. He had told her something the day before.

_Flashback- 1 day ago…_

_As promised, Jiraiya showed up at the Hokage's office in the morning. He wished Tsunade a good morning, and they smiled at each other. They talked about the night before, and saying that they had fun. Tsunade even offered to do it again sometime, to which Jiraiya immediately agreed upon. After a little bit of idle chit-chat, Jiraiya's face took on a serious look. The female Hokage knew that when Jiraiya had this look, he was not playing around at all, and that he meant business. _

"_Listen, Tsunade-hime. I know it's probably a sore subject to talk about, but I need to check Naruto." Jiraiya said, looking the slug princess in the face._

"_Why? We've done all sorts of medical tests on him, and nothing seems to be the matter. The only thing is his chakra exhaustion." She replied._

"_Yes, but what happened yesterday. That fell under the studies of Fuuinjutsu, which is my expertise. Yours and the medical-ninja's techniques wouldn't show it. I need to personally conduct an exam on the brat."_

"_Fine, but you have two hours to do it, and you must present to me anything you find. Is that clear, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked her old teammate._

"_Perfect, Hime. I appreciate it. I'll go and check him tonight, around eight o'clock. When I'm in there, I cannot have any distractions._

_Both Sannin agreed to the terms laid out. They smiled, and Tsunade pulled out the bottle of Sake. They both poured a small dish for it, and filled it. After a couple drinks, just enough to ease the stress, Jiraiya told Tsunade he needed to go do something. Before she could reply, Tsunade watched as the toad summoner disappeared via shunshin. She sighed, and went back to her daily fight with the evil paperwork. Cursing herself for ever taking the job, Tsunade began reading and stamping the pile. She would occasionally have to shred up a paper, meaning it had been declined._

_End Flashback…_

Tsunade sighed, and turned her chair back around. She cracked her fingers, and resumed her paperwork. After a couple minutes into the battle, Tsunade felt the distinct signature of Jiraiya jump in through the window.

"We have doors for a reason." Tsunade said in a stressed tone.

"Yeah I know, but what's the fun in that?" Jiraiya asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade merely grunted as her reply, and waved towards the chair across from hers. Jiraiya took the offer, and sat down. He made himself comfortable, and just watched the Hokage do her thing.

Tsunade could feel Jiraiya's eyes burning a whole into her head, just by staring. She signed her official signature on a paper, and stamped it. She then looked up, and pushed the papers to the side. She rested her elbows on the desk, and had her chin resting on her closed hands.

"Let's cut to the chase. What did you find out?"

Jiraiya smirked and huffed at the princess' comment. He sat back in his chair, and his eyes hung heavy. The old man had not slept at all last night, because he had to conduct Naruto's exam, and then study up a little bit more on things that could help him.

"So official today, _Hokage-sama'_' Jiraiya said, using the term 'Hokage-sama' very loosely.

"Get. On. With. It. Now." She said each word with sadism lacing in with her words.

"Fine, well I found out, that the black chakra _isn't_ Kyuubi's." The old white-haired man said.

"It's not Kyuubi's! Then who the hell's is it?!" The blonde woman asked loudly, demanding an answer.

"I'm getting to that, but first allow me to recap on what happened last night."

_Flashback-night before…_

_Jiraiya walked through the hospital hallway quietly, his feet making absolutely no noise. He came upon a room with two ANBU standing guard._

"_Is this Uzumaki Naruto's room?" Jiraiya asked the masked ninja politely._

"_Hai, he is in here, Jiraiya-sama. We are informed to allow you into this room, and nobody else. Is that correct, Jiraiya-sama?"_

"_Yes, yes it is. There is to be no one allowed in this room without my permission." The aged old man replied to the younger ninja._

_Both of the ANBU nodded and saluted to the Sannin. Jiraiya walked into the doors, to see Naruto the way they had left him. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the most part. Jiraiya walked up next to him, and noticed that the Shiki Fuuin seal was still present, along with all the modifications. The seal expert pulled out a scroll, and unraveled it. He bit his thumb and wiped it over a kanji for 'books'. With a puff of smoke, and a small pop, a small pile of books were on top of the scroll. Jiraiya picked up the first book, and looked at Naruto's seal, and he began matching up seal to seal. This continued on for about twenty minutes. _

"_Okay, I think I get it now…" Jiraiya muttered to himself._

_From that point on, Jiraiya began to research every seal on Naruto's stomach, and examine everything that would possibly give any kind of hints as to what had happened with Naruto, and what was going to happen to the young blonde. He had all different kinds of books lain out for him to go through. They ranged from ancient seals, to seals that have newly been created. This process had taken a long time, and time was something Jiraiya didn't have much of. Two hours to decipher a seal that the Yondaime Hokage created was no easy feat, even for the elder ninja. Minato Namikaze had been taught by Jiraiya himself, and had even surpassed him in sealing. _

_Jiraiya grunted, and looked up at the clock. He realized he only had about thirty minutes left. He sighed. He hadn't figured out much. He looked at the blonde, who was still out cold. He figured Naruto would be out for another two days, at least. After this thought, he pulled out a notebook, and began scribbling down all that he speculated about Naruto's new condition. By the time he had finished writing down everything, he only had ten minutes left. He packed up his things, and sealed it inside a scroll. He then walked out of the room, and nodded towards the ANBU, who returned the nod._

_End Flashback…_

Tsunade nodded politely at the person who was once her teammate. She hadn't even been informed of what her knuckled-headed blonde had, but she knew it wasn't good. She folded her hands, and rested them underneath her chin.

Jiraiya just looked at Tsunade, not saying anything. Thoughts were flying through his head; he didn't know how he was going to inform the Hokage of this. He was still trying to understand the whole complexity of the situation.

"Tsunade. I don't know how to explain this easily, so I'm just going to come out with it. That _thing_, that was …"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the hospital…_

The room that held young Naruto Uzumaki was the same as always. The blonde was unresponsive ever since the last incident, which was two days ago.

The unconscious blonde had a visitor, one who had visited him everyday since he had been in the hospital. His sensei, Kakashi Hadaka, was standing beside Naruto's bed. He had made it his goal to become closer to _all_ of his students. He had been doing personal training with Sakura for the past two days, helping her learn some genjutsu that would benefit her. Sasuke was still being contained by ANBU, so seeing him was out of question. Even though the blonde was asleep, he made sure to stop by at least once a day.

Kakashi was in for a surprise, when the monitor which showed Naruto's vitals began to grow stronger. The young ninja's body began to twitch, and his eyes flickered. He couldn't believe his student was finally waking up. Naruto had _never_ been passed out this long, he was glad he was awake.

"unnn." Naruto groaned, still trying to wake up.

The one eyed jonin gave Naruto a little tap on the shoulder, which seemed to do the trick. The cerulean blue eyes opened completely, and blinked a couple times.

"Ne…Kakashi-sensei?" was the response that came out, which still seemed half-asleep.

"Hai, Naruto. How are you feeling?"

"Tired….and hungry. Really hungry." Naruto said, now awake. His stomach growled after this statement, further emphasizing the statement.

"Well, I would be too. You've been out for the past three days. Let me tell the nurses you're awake. We need to get you some new clothes too, you're old ones were destroyed.' Kakashi stated.

Naruto frowned at that information; those had been his favorite clothes. He merely nodded at his sensei, and watched as the one eyed man left the room.

He attempted to remember the things that had gone on for the past couple days, but everything was so foggy and unclear. He groaned as Kakashi and a nurse walked in, and began doing a routine to make sure he was fully cleared.

"Ano, could you do me a favor?" Naruto asked, looking at the nurse.

"What is it?" The nurse replied towards the blonde.

"Could you not tell Tsunade-baa-chan about me waking up? I'd like to surprise her myself…" Naruto said, trailing off.

The nurse looked at him for a couple moments, deciding on whether or not she could, or would, do it for him. After thinking it through, she nodded at the blonde, but told him he needed to go see her in the next three hours. Naruto nodded excitingly and gave her his word. After they were all cleared out, Naruto and Kakashi both left the hospital.

"Okay Naruto, we should get you some new clothes. I'll buy them." Kakashi said, giving him an eye smile.

Naruto looked up at his teacher and smiled happily. He didn't know what happened to his sensei, but he liked it. He agreed though, he needed different clothes. He was currently wearing the hospital kimono, all white with a white obi.

The two shinobi began walking down the streets. Naruto was the recipient of quite a number of stares, and general sneering. Kakashi felt bad for what his student had to go through, but knew Naruto was tough. They ended up in front of a store that sold clothes to ninja.

"This is where I get all of my clothes. C'mon, let's go." Kakashi said his voice was now his more laidback tone.

Naruto rushed into the store like a small child in a candy department, being followed in by a chuckling Kakashi.

'_Obito, Sensei. I promise I'll be the teacher you both would want me to be.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the containment facility…_

Sasuke Uchiha was in his containment seal. After he had spilt his guts to Ibiki and Anko, he was taken here. They told him that he confessed to; attack on a fellow ninja, treason, and attempt on defection. They informed him that he would be in lockdown for the next couple days, until they could figure out what to do with him.

The young Uchiha wasn't really concerned with that right now. He was sitting on his small cot. His back was up against the wall, and his knees were brought up to his chin. His arms wrapped around his legs, and he had a slight look of insanity in his eyes.

'_I can't believe it. I let him get away again. He killed mom, dad, and everyone else. He made my life a living hell. They let him back into Konoha! Why! He could be anywhere. He might use…it again. I won't let him! I'll kill him!'_

Sasuke's thoughts were now only focused on Itachi. The mental torture Ibiki had put him through worked perfectly. He made him get angry by praising Itachi, which would no doubt cause him to be easier to crack. He then used a little bit of physical pain to disorient his thinking, in conjunction with the lies and drugs. By the end, seeing 'Itachi', which was nothing more than an Ibiki clone that used henge, caused Sasuke to completely break apart. The threat to be put inside Tsukiyomi again caused Sasuke to snap inside the head, which from there was easy to get information.

Anko was a little bit sad after the little session. She didn't get to _play_ enough with Sasuke was her complaint. She barely got started, only using Boa Constrictors and threats with the kunai. She was severely disappointed she couldn't _use_ her knife.

Ibiki was thoroughly happy with the interrogation. Not only did he get the information that he was assigned to get, but he also got to harm the ego of Sasuke, and the Uchiha Clan. It was one of the things he could be most proud of. He hated anyone who believed that just because they hailed from a great clan, they were all high and mighty. He was pretty sure he showed Sasuke otherwise.

"I will get out of here." Sasuke said to himself. He had spent the last two days stuck in the cell, and had resorted to talking to himself. He could feel himself delving deeper unto the brink of insanity, where it would swallow him whole. He fought for his mind though, holding on to any little shed of sanity he could get, no matter the cost. It seemed to be a fight he could not win, for each day he seemed a little more gone. They knew he was a liability, but they didn't know _what_ to do. The two councils, the ninja and civilian, would have a hearing about this. The ninja council would typically have more say in cases involving ninja, but because Sasuke was a genin and it was not a time of war, the civilians had the same authority as the ninjas, and most of the civilians would vote to keep the Uchiha as a ninja.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the clothing store…_

Naruto walked out of the changing room, and walked around to look for Kakashi. He saw the man looking at new clothes as well, and called to him.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! How's this look?"

Kakashi looked over at the blonde, and nodded.

Naruto no longer wore his orange jumpsuit, but he couldn't completely get rid of the color. The young blonde was now dressed in a black male's kimono, tied off with a dark orange obi. On the back of the neck, was an orange swirl stitched in. Naruto also wore a dark orange shirt underneath the kimono, which was opened towards the top. The sleeves hung past his hands, covering them from view to everyone.

"The new look suits you Naruto, but where are you going to keep you supplies?" Kakashi asked his student.

Naruto chuckled and turned around. He already had a new black ninja pouch attached to the back of his right hip.

"Okay, now what about kunai holsters?"

If possible, the grin on Naruto's face grew even bigger. Nudging his head down, Kakashi looked at his hands, which now held kunai. Kakashi's face looked a little confused.

"Kakashi-sensei, these sleeves are huge, I can fit a holster in each arm!" He yelled his enthusiasm was pumping full on now.

Kakashi gave an approving grin, and told Naruto to bring the clothes and pouch up to the front counter. The owner of the store gave Naruto an evil grin, about to refuse serving him, until he felt a shower of killing intent. He shakily looked at Kakashi, and had second thoughts. He allowed Naruto to purchase the suit, with disdain.

The teach and student walked out of the store, with Naruto offering thanks to Kakashi many times, with the Cyclops jonin just waving him off saying it was no big deal.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do now?"

"Well Naruto. I have an idea. I decided I was going to help you, Sakura, and Sasuke with one thing to specialize in. Sakura chose genjutsu. Sasuke will have to choose once things are cleared up. Is there anything you'd like to learn?"

Naruto looked at his sensei in awe. He couldn't believe what was happening. First he offered to buy him clothes, now he was offering to give him training into something that he could specialize in.

"You mean it sensei!"

"Yes Naruto. What do you want to choose?"

"You know…I've _always_ wanted to have a special weapon…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_At Kurenai's house…_

Sakura stood outside Kurenai, the genjutsu mistress', house. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. After a couple minutes of no answer, Sakura began to turn around to leave, only to hear the door open. She turned her head around to see Kurenai.

"Hello Sakura-san, is there anything I can do for you?"

Sakura turned her whole body around, so that she was facing Kurenai. She nodded her head towards the older kunoichi and bowed.

"Hai Kurenai-san. I was wondering if I could speak with you."

Kurenai could see no reason as to why she couldn't talk with Sakura. Kurenai nodded her hear back, and stepped away from the door.

"Yes you may, please come in."

Sakura smiled and walked into the woman's house. It was a fairly nice sized house, not too big not too small. Kurenai led Sakura into her living room, where she offered the pinkette a seat, to which Sakura accepted.

"Can I get you some tea, Sakura-san?" Kurenai asked, pointing to a small teapot that was on the little table in the middle of the two females.

"That sounds great. Arigato."

Kurenai set down two small mugs side by side, and then picked up the teapot. She tilted the kettle into each cup, letting the hot tea fill just below the brim. Once she finished filling both of the cups, she handed one to Sakura. She picked up her cup, and took a small sip.

"So Sakura, what is it that you'd like to talk about?"

"Well," Sakura began, before taking a small sip of her tea. Once she swallowed, she began speaking again, "I was wondering if you could start teaching me genjutsu when you aren't busy."

Kurenai was slightly taken aback with this question. She looked at Sakura strongly, sizing the girl up. Sakura didn't flinch, but just made eye contact with the jonin.

"Why is it that you wish for me to teach you the art of genjutsu?" Kurenai asked.

"Kakashi-sensei told me I'm a natural genjutsu-type and that I have excellent chakra control needed for it…I also don't want to be a burden."

"A burden?" Kurenai repeated. Her red eyes looked confused as she heard this statement, not fully understanding what it meant.

"Hai. Each member of Team Seven is good at something. Naruto has his Kage Bunshin and his high chakra capacity. Sasuke has his Sharingan and taijutsu. Kakashi-sensei is a master of tracking and ninjutsu. Then….then there's me. I don't know anything other than the academy basics. Kakashi-sensei just began teaching me the basics of genjutsu, and while he is a good teacher, you'd be better."

Kurenai merely nodded, her way of telling the girl to keep going.

"I believe you'd be best to help me bring my potential out, and learn genjutsu. Please Kurenai-san." Sakura asked, her emerald eyes pleading.

"If I take you on as my student, do you promise to be serious? I take my job as a kunoichi quite serious, and I do _not_ want to be wasting my time teaching a fan-girl. That means I will break you of your little thing for the Uchiha."

Sakura couldn't answer right away. After some serious thought, which took a couple minutes, Sakura sighed. She ended the silence with her answer.

"I promise to take the training seriously."

Kurenai nodded. "Then starting tomorrow, you will meet me here every other day, after your regular team training. I will then teach you everything I know about genjutsu." Kurenai replied, a smile coming onto her lips.

Sakura smiled a smile that could give Naruto a run for his money. She bowed her head low to the red-eyed genjutsu mistress, who would now be her second sensei.

"Thank you so much Kurenai-sensei, I promise to make you proud." She said, a single tear of happiness fell from her eye.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan. I hope you will."

After this conversation was over, the two female ninjas began sipping at their tea and chatting about random things. Ranging from the ninja business, to boys, to shopping. They were having a genuinely good time just relaxing with each other.

After a while, Sakura noticed the time and told Kurenai she had to get back to her house. Kurenai bid Sakura a good day, and reminded her to see her the next day. Sakura smiled wide and nodded her head, telling her she would defiantly be there. Sakura began heading to her house in a great mood. She now had a teacher who specialized in the same thing she did, and this woman could bring her true powers out, that way she would no longer need to be saved by her teammates, and could finally fight side by side with them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In a weapon shop…_

Kakashi and Naruto walked into a shop that the elder ninja often visited. Naruto's jaw slammed to the ground at the size of the store, and he was speechless when he walked in. There were rows upon rows of weapons. The walls had mounts and racks of weapons as well. They had everything from kunai to giant swords. Everything was grouped together; swords with swords, knives with knives, etc…

Naruto immediately went crazy, and began looking all over the store, picking things up, swinging, and just about every dangerous thing possible. He tried throwing knives, naginatas, and even a war hammer. Nothing seemed to catch his interest.

"Awww, damn it. Sensei! I can't find anything." Naruto said, slightly pouting.

"You just need to find a weapon that matches you. Something you feel comfortable with. Let's go look over here." Kakashi replied.

They walked over to a section that had a broad range of smaller weapons. Naruto went through them all, with no luck. He then walked over to a pair of kamas. They had all black handles, and wicked silver blades. He picked them up, one in each hand, and held them gently. He swung them a couple times, and smiled.

"sensei, I like these. What are they?"

"Well, they're called kamas. They are handheld scythes, meant for duel-wielding and up close fighting." Kakashi explained.

"I think they're neat, can I have them?" The blonde asked his one-eyed jonin instructor.

"Hai, you can have them. Are you sure these are what you want?"

"I..think so. They feel comfortable, and very natural to use."

"Okay then, it's decided. You'll have these. C'mon let's go." The silver haired ninja said.

The two walked up to the front counter. Naruto placed the kamas on the counter. This store owner seemed not to care it was Naruto, and told him the price. Kakashi brought the needed amount out and went to put it on the counter, before Naruto stopped him.

"Wait sensei. I'd like to pay half." He said, pulling out half the required pay.

Kakashi's one visible eye curled up, showing that he was indeed smiling. He put half his money back, and they both laid the money down. The cashier rung them up, and gave Naruto the holsters for the weapons. After a little bit of experimentation, the now kama-wielding shinobi slid his weapons into their sheaths. The holders were held on his back upside down in an 'X'. The handles crossed over each other, and handles were on either shoulder.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said, his voice trailing off.

Kakashi looked over at his pupil and asked him what it was.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's nothing…I'm your sensei. I should've been one to you sooner, instead of being caught up with Sasuke. Seeing what happened between you two, it made me realize I needed to pay attention to you all. I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto looked into his sensei's one eye and just stared at him for a couple minutes.

"You're telling the truth. I forgive you sensei. But if you ever screw up again…I'll have to beat you up." Naruto said, starting off serious, ending off his usual comical self.

"Okay Naruto. I'll hold you to that, well we better head back to the Hokage's office, you must let Tsunade-sama know you're awake."

"Oh god, I'll have to deal with Baa-san, and probably Ero-sennin. Ughhh." Naruto said, his body slouched. He knew Tsunade would cry and hug him, and Jiraiya would say something.

With that said, the two began heading off towards Tsunade's office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_In the Hokage's Office…_

Tsunade's eyes were wide open as Jiraiya finished his explanation. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"A-are you s-sure, Jiraiya?" She asked, slightly stuttering in disbelief.

The large ninja, who sat across from the blonde Hokage, nodded. He then leaned forward, placing his arms on the table.

"Hai Tsunade-hime. I spent all night studying almost _everything _I could with what I knew with seals. There is no doubt." He said, his voice solemn and serious for once.

Tsunade's face seemed to show her age now. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions, all running at once. She then heard a knock on her door. She coughed into her hand, to clear her throat.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, and when Naruto and Kakashi walked in, Tsunade jumped up.

"Naruto! You're awake!"

The blonde ninja rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled lightly. He walked up to the desk slowly, and nodded.

"Yeah Baa-san. I'm awake, I'm awake."

Tsunade ran around the desk, and grabbed Naruto into a bone-crushing embrace; courtesy of her inhuman strength that she possessed. Naruto's face began tuning blue, showing his lack of oxygen.

"Baa……san…..air….need." Naruto was able to manage out.

Tsunade realized that she was crushing her favorite blonde-haired genin, and released him. She put her hands on his shoulders, and took In his appearance.

"Naruto, where'd you get the clothes….and weapons?"

"Well you see, " Naruto began, looking at Jiraiya and nodding. The old man nodded back. "I've been up for the past two hours. Kakashi-sensei and I spent a little bonding time I guess. I wanted to get comfortable before coming to see you." He finished.

Tsunade smacked him over the head, which elicited a cry of pain from Naruto. Said teen rubbed his head, while mumbling several profanities.

"Itai! Damn you Baa-san. Why the hell did you hit me?!" Naruto yelled, still rubbing his now throbbing skull.

"Because. YOU'RE A BAKA!" She yelled.

Naruto sweat-dropped at the comment, he muttered something along the lines of 'old women' and 'stupid strength'.

"Anyway, Naruto, I'm glad you're alright." Tsunade said, pulling the boy into another hug, this one was less bone crunching.

Jiraiya decided now would be a great time to put his two cents in. He stood up, and laid a gentle hand on his students shoulder.

"You had us all worried Naruto. I even stopped peeping while you were in your coma." Jiraiya said.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He laughed so hard that he doubled over, gripping his stomach. He stood straight, and through laughs he began talking.

"You?...not….peep. That's….funny!"

Jiraiya then developed a small tick, right above his right eye. He raised the hand on Naruto's shoulder, and proceeded to smack the blonde himself.

"Gaki."

"Ero-sennin"

The two then looked at each other and smiled. Below the banter, the two truly cared for one another, and just loved to bother the other. It was there thing.

The four ninja joked around for a little bit. They sat down, and informed Naruto of things that happened during his hospital time. They told him of how they found him, Sasuke's interrogation, the whole incident at the hospital, and etc. Now was the time that they had to tell him about their findings on the new seal.

Jiraiya coughed into his mighty fist, which caught the attention of the other three ninja. The two sannin looked at each other and nodded. Jiraiya looked at Naruto.

"Listen. I researched your seal, and I found out what it is…" He said, trailing off.

Naruto picked up on the seriousness of the situation, and his smiled dimmed, until he had his full attention on the man.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yes I did. It took me all night, but I did find it."

"Well?"

"Naruto, I don't know how to put this easy." Jiraiya said.

"Then don't. Nothing in my life is easy…" Naruto replied.

"Naruto. That…that _thing_ in you. It's a result of….Orochimaru's curse mark…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N-HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! Anyways, this is chapter four. I hope you liked it. Now please guys, I'm asking you guys a favor. A lot of you added this story to your favorites, and put an alert on it. But I still only have 3 reviews. Please people, review. I want to know what I'm doing wrong. So take the time to review. Thanks guys. Until next update…

Sullie-Superhuman-


End file.
